A Chinese Mix
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: The Chan clan come to Heatherfield for some normalcy, and family time; or at least that's what Jackie wanted. Due to Jade's snooping skills, they seemed to get tangled up in WITCH's problems. What will the chans do when Tarakudo's plans involve them? What about Phobos and the sorceres? And what is this secret relationship between Yan Lin and Uncle all about? Read and find out!
1. J is for Jade

**OK, so this is the first chapter of my JCA and Witch crossover. I love both shows and figured they could very well be in the same universe, and with the Chan's being Chinese, and the Lin's being Chinese... it worked. Plus I really like Uncle and Yan Lin's mysterious background. It takes place during the Oni Arc for JCA, and Starts at episode J is for Jewel for Witch. **

** Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the idea.**

_J is for Jade_

"Yan Lin! So good to see you old cousin!" Uncle proclaimed as they came in the Silver Dragon with their stuff. Jade was checking the place out and Jackie was just looking over a menu from one of the tables (due to lack of meals on the plane).

"Jackie!" Uncle hollered. "Put the menu down, old cousin doesn't cook for us, we cook for old cousin!" Jackie groaned and Yan Lin simply laughed.

"Now, now young cousin, I'm the restaurant owner; so what I say goes. And I say you are guests, so I serve you." Hay Lin came out from her room and greeted her distant 'family'.

"Hi! I'm Hay Lin! It's nice to meet all of you!" She said as she shook everyone's hands, well almost everyone's. Jade raised her hand for a hi-five but faked her out, then she went for a low five and faked her out again, causing Hay Lin to fall onto the floor. Jade was laughing.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it! Twice even!" She continued laughing until Jackie forced her to apologize which she did reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Hay Lin mumbled as she got up. Then when Jackie made sure she was ok, she replied, "Oh it's ok, hahaha, she's just a kid." Hay Lin was about to go down to the basement to work on another outfit for Blunk to look like a kid, but before she went, Yan Lin stopped her and told her to deliver some food to a customer. She moaned and went ahead and got her bike.

While Hay Lin was getting her bike, she snuck onto her phone to call her friends, who where all on vacations.

"You two will be sleeping upstairs in the guest bedroom. Sorry if its alittle too crowded, someone might have to sleep on the floor." Jackie groaned, already knowing that that would be him. Yan Lin smiled, knowing Uncle just as well. "Have no fear Jackie, I will get an air mattress out for you." Jackie's spirits seemed to be lifted a little more at that.

"Ohohoh, does that mean I get my own room? or on the couch or something?!" Jade was excited to get to be alone.

"No Jade. You will be sleeping in Hay Lin's room." Yan Lin said. Jade grumbled. "Hey kiddo its either that or with me." Yan Lin stated, and suddenly Jade seemed not so against the idea. Yan Lin saw Hay Lin gabbing on her phone, and went over to confiscate it. "That Wongfu ain't going to fold to Elm street!" Hay Lin groaned again and left. Jackie raised an eyebrow, wondering what that meant.

**Later that day**

Hay Lin had gotten back and Yan Lin was just getting done cooking a meal for Jackie and Jade. Uncle had gone up to the attic to find some old things for his shop that Yan Lin said he could sell. Yan Lin told Hay Lin to go to the basement after she got changed from her mess with the Wongfu. Jackie noticed a strange smell, but thought it might be the food. Jade thougth it was weird that a box was moving, following Yan Lin into the basement. When Hay Lin came down, Jade decided to easydrop on them, and snuck behind the door once Hay Lin shut it.

"We have a situation." Yan Lin announced.

"Noo, NO sitiuations! The guardians are competly scattered!" Hay Lin did not seem exciteted to here that. Jackie came up behind Jade to scold her for easydropping but she held up a finger to be quite, which spiked Jackies curiosity. "Shhh, their talking about gaurdians and stuff." Jade whispered. Jackie knew it was being a bad example for Jade, but he put his ear to the door too, just in time for the start of Hay Lin's phone conversation, well at least Hay Lins side.

"Irma thank goodness, I can't reach Will or Tarannee, Phobos has escaped! You guys have to get back right now!" Hay Lin seemed a litte frazzled, then she replied, " I don't know, but just be ready. I'll figure something out." Then she hung up the phone, and wailed, "OOOHH I can't figure anything out!" Jackie finally pulled away from the door and pulled Jade away too.

"Well, doesn't that seem pretty suspicious to you?" Jade remarked.

"What, do you think they are criminals or something Jade? They are just dealing with other matters, we have other matters too. It's not right to judge someone because they have personal lives." He rubbed Jades head and went back to eat his food again. Jade didn't know why, but she felt she just didn't want to let it go. There was something that didzy headed girl and the old woman were hiding, and she wanted to know what it was. She put her ear to the door again.

"Wow grandma! what else don't I know about you!" Hay Lin seemed amazed.

"Oh lots of things, so many things." She was laughing.

"And its like folding?" Hay Lin asked.

"folding is for crossing between worlds, teleatransporting is for the fast break within a world." The old woman explained.

"And any guardian can do it?!" Hay Lin seemed excited.

"SURE, with a decade of practice, otherwise you end up in materializing in solid rock, or glacier, or mud wrestling match uhh, I was grubby for weeks." The old woman seemed disgusted.

"Fine fine but you know how! You can get the girls!" The airhead proclaimed happily.

"Im not hooked to an oramire kiddo, it would drain my life force."

"Ahuhhh, Blunk can only fold somewhere he's been before, he can get Irma but,...wait I'M hooked into an oramire, borrow life force from me! enough to get Cornillia and Taranee." Then all the sound stopped and she heard a strange wooshsh. "Hay Lin?" the old woman seemed concerned.

"I'm fine," she seemed weak suddenly. "Go, you too Blunk, I'll try Will again. As soon as I catch my breath." Then she heard more strange noises and ... well Jackie grabbed her so she could finish her food before it got too cold.

"I'm telling you they are crazy! They were talking about life-force and transporting and orithings!" Jade was all worked up and Jackie just gave her that 'uhuhu sure' look while he ate. "You don't believe me, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Jade, just leave them alone, we are guests in their home, we are not here to discover their secrets or pry into their business. We are only here for my knew research project at the Heatherfeild museum and then we are going back home."

**Later that night**

When Jackie got home from his first day at the museum, he was exhausted. "Jade it looks like we are going to be staying here a lot longer then I thought." He said while sitting down.

"Cool that means I don't have to go to school!" Jade was excited.

"No, that means I will call the principle tomorrow and ask that you go to school with Hay Lin for as long as your here." Jackie retorted. Jade's face dropped.

"But Jackie! What about being with you to face the badies and kick demon but!" Jade whined. Hay Lin and her friends came out of the basement. Jackie wondererd when they all got here and what they were doing in the basement.

"umm... these are my friends," Hay Lin introduced them all, though it was strange they were all dressed for what seemed like completely different occasions. "So what's going on with you guys?" Jackie told them about having to stay longer and Jade going to school.

"And I think it will be a good idea too, so she can stay out of trouble." He looked at Jade appointanly.

"All I want to do is help you on the missions and stop you know who. You always get the fun, dangerous stuff!" Jade Complained. All the other girls seemed to give her little knowing smiles and Tarannee went over to Jade and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh its ok... you don't need constant danger Jade, believe me, it's not as fun as you think it would be. Personally I'd rather me and my friends stay safe and do regular things instead. There can be plenty of fun in that!" All the other girls seemed to smile and agree, the brown haired one was giggling.

Jackie thought that comment was a little too wise for the dark haired girl considering she was so young. It made him curious as to what she did with her friends all the time that could lead to constant danger. Hay Lin was only a few years older then Jade, and she seemed to have a pretty normal life._ Hmmm... well I guess she has some good friends at least. _He smiled and thanked the girls at the door for being good examples for Jade.

"Hey no problem, some of us have little sibling ourselves." The blonde replied. They all left and Jackie went back inside so he could look up the school's number and get Jade temporarily transferred.

**So, what do you all think? Should I keep going? Obviously Jade doesn't take to Hay Lin very well. And she loves to snoop around anyways, so I thought that would be perfect. Jackie likes to ignore the obvious sometimes, in order to keep a normal life, so I thought that would work perfectly. And I think the attic might have eaten Uncle for the rest of the chapter, sorry about that. I'll make sure to resurrect him next chapter. Uncle and Yan Lin are close. But you'll know more about that as the story goes on.**

**Review Please! **


	2. K is for Kandracar: Mt Thanose

**This is a longer one, now that you have the basic set up from the first chapter. This story will be focusing on the interactions between JCA characters and witch ones, not on re-writing the witch eps. I will start re-writing portions to fit the story later, but for now its all going to be pretty much the same for witch. Once I get to a certain point, I've got plenty of plot twists for you guys, changing outcomes in witch stuff. But I will skip re-writing stuff that will remain the same in witch. oh and since you are all very concerned for our big friend, ****Toruh is watching/managing the shop, that's why he is not with them.**

**Oh and thank you guys so much for the feed back, those of you that did reply! I love feedback, especially ones that help me as a writer. Check chaotic9 's jca/ witch crossover too, its really cool! A little darker then mine, but a similar focus. Oh yeah, and if you don't like Jade, then stop reading this fic. Cause she is my favorite character in jca and will be important in this.**

**One last thing, I will split this chapter/episode because it does go straight into the next day and it will get too long for my tastes if I do it all in one. Plus the school stuff will be primarily focusing on Jade so I will leave all of it for next chapter considering that it will be pretty long.  
**

**On with the show(s).  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own either of these shows, or else there would be a third season of witch instead of canceling its production!**

_K is for Kandracar: Mt. Thanose  
_

Jade watches Hay Lin closely the rest of the summer. So far everything had stayed mundane, other then retrieving yet another Oni mask and having Black come get it. She was sleeping in Hay Lin's room originally, then moved to the basement because of her snoring. But for some reason Yan Lin did not like her being in the basement even though Hay Lin and her friends were down there all the time. So she finally moved back to Hay Lin's room. She had asked Black on the phone if there were any kind of supper strong earplugs as a joke, but surprisingly enough he had some and sent them to her to help her cope.

But school was starting soon... and little did Jade know of what new adventures awaited her with the coming knowledge.

**-Late one night-**

Uncle had brought down a big bulky sphere thing and was cleaning it up on the counter when Yan Lin came downstairs. She had herd someone, and was thinking it was Jade again, in need of another 'fairy tail' story for her to be able to sleep. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was Shun, with an old relic from the attic. "So, I'd imagine there is a particular reason for bringing the 'Tagnita' out for a good cleaning?" She commented while smiling after she had set a cup of tea next to him.

"I honestly can't believe you haven't clean it in so long... after everything it did for us..." He was lost in thought, thinking about the time when they had delt with a dangerous enemy who could change forms and voices to trick people. "It's such a shame to see good tools rust away with no proper recognition for what they had once done." He said sadly, feeling the same way.

"I know how you feel, but time moves forward, and the worlds constantly evolve with it. I think we would all go back and never grow old, but that would be against the natural order. Now its time for the newer generations to do what they must to protect the worlds. Our job is not over yet, just changed in description. We must pass our knowledge and wisdom onto our kin in order for them to properly due their duties and uphold the same responsibilities we once had." Yan Lin stated, not for the sake of lecturing, but more of as friendly reminder to him. He sighed knowing she was right, as always, but still a little depressed about who he had to rely on to do so. He put down the tea and continued to clean the Tagnita.

"I am well aware of that Yana, but the ones I have to teach, are reluctant to learn. My nephew is an idiot at times, and his niece is a handful in herself. And the only one who actually wants to learn is a slow and clumsy learner! You have it much easier then me Yana, much much easier." He complained.

"Hey, don't go putting me in the air like you always do, you have a tough job, I agree, and it isn't easy with Jackie being so reluctant. But I think you are overlooking something, or rather, someone." He raised his eyebrow at her comment, so she continued. " Don't think for a second that I have gotten to old to notice a powerful aura when I meet one. Jade, she has an incredible ability." He scoffed at her saying that, which surprised her, and slightly angered her " I hope you haven't honestly forgotten that certain people meet for certain reasons. She was brought to your home, into your life for a reason, same as Jackie and Toruh." Yana lectured this time. Shun couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jade? Of all people...

"Ayia! What are you saying?! That I have become febal enough to not recognize destiny in the makings?! Of coarse I know about Jade! But I fear she has already made a grieves mistake that will cost all of us our very futures should she ever give in again!" He shouted, hating that Yana had thought he hadn't already noticed Jade's potential; and the fact that he had already failed miserably at keeping it pure. It was already taunting him in his sleep, he didn't need her to remind him. Yana noticed the distress in his voice.

"What happened?"

"She's tipped her own scale in a bad way, and I'm not sure if I can ever find something powerful enough to tip it back again." He stated in despair, slowly setting down his cleaning rag and sinking into his chair. He knew Jade was forever corrupted, and he hated that he may not be able to help her if it should ever overpower her will for good again. The only thing that kept him from showing his worry was the small hope he had that he had found a way, because of her future self being so, well Jade at least. But also doing a lot of good.

Yana simply put her hand on Shun's. She new it couldn't be easy knowing that you can't always protect the ones you love from danger. Especially when that's all you have ever known to do. " I know its hard, but all you can really do is give her love and help her control her powers, I believe that's all you really can do, and that might even be what saves her." She tried to help reassure him. She wrapped her hand around his, and gave it a gental squeeze, like she use to, just for good luck.

Shun seemed happy about having her to support him again. It had been so long since he left... and he hadn't realized how lonely he had really been until he spent time with her again. "And what about you? I've noticed you have been busy with your own set of problems," she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed at her mischievous ways. "Hay Lin huh? Well I'm sure she takes much after you from what I've seen. I pray she does just as much good as you did." He smiled and decided to try to get some sleep and continue in the morning. Yana smiled while looking at the half cleaned item that had once saved Shun's life. " I believe she already has, and will do much more."

**-About a week later-**

Yan Lin over heard the girls talking about the story of the four dragons, and Will's new abilities, along with their concern with the connection to the evil sorceress. She wondered if... well she sure hoped not, but she had to check it out, just to be sure.

**-Early the next morning-**

"Jackie," Yan Lin softly asked while gently shaking him from his sleep. "Do you have to go in for either of your jobs today? I have a favor to ask of you." He was still half asleep, but he could still appreciate that she was being much more pleasant then Uncle was when he needed something.

"Uaahhhh, yeah," He said sleepily, "But I don't go in until 7:30pm to teach basics at the Karate shop. And I don't have to go to the museum again until they find new developments. _Which is the only reason we have been here so long, I was hoping this project would be done by the time school came around. But i guess this stuff is just too delicate to rush. "_What do you need me to do for you?" He was sitting up and stretching now.

"Oh nothing big, just drive me up to Mt. Thanose so I can check on something." He was awake enough now to do the calculation in his head of how long that would take.

"Alright, I guess we have enough time to make the trip and back, but we would have to leave right now in order for me to get a few things around afterwards; and so I can ask Jade how her first day at school was before I go to the shop... also I haven't eaten yet." His stomach growled in agreement. Yan Lin smiled, he really was much more kind and useful then Shun ever gave him credit for. She chuckled a little.

"I have already made you something to eat and have packed more food for the trip. Thank you for agreeing to do this for me Jackie." He smiled, knowing it would be a nice quite trip being with Yan Lin, and happy that she had food too. But was curious about a couple of things.

"Wait, what would you possibly have to check on in a mountain? And what about Jade? I mean Toruh is back at the shop, and I know she is not excited about school today." He thought about it a few moments. "Well, I doubt she wants to, but can she walk with Hay Lin? No offense or anything, but you know how Jade is."

"None taken, she is a very special child. But I have 'picked up' on her dislike for my granddaughter. But I sincerely hope that it mends sometime soon, friends are a great source of strength in themselves, a strength that everyone needs sometime in their lives. Anyhow, you should get ready before the breakfast I made gets cold." Jackie nodded his head and was starting to pick out clothes for the trip, but his mind was still wondering what she had meant about the friend comment. Yeah, Jade has always had trouble making friends, and he really hoped she would while she was here, but the way Yan Lin made it sound... it sounded like she knew Jade was going to be in danger or something. Maybe he is thinking too much about it. Maybe...

**( ok so this is going to be a little screwy, but bear with me. I am skipping the Jade stuff for now, and will just stick with Jackie and Yan Lin the rest of the chapter. Or at least just the trip.)**

While they were driving up to the path that lead to the mountain, he finally decided to ask her.

"Ummm... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what had you meant by saying that Jade needed friends? I mean I know she has trouble making them, and it would be nice to keep her out of trouble for once, but, I don't know how to say this exactly, I guess she just worries me. " Yan Lin smiled at his concern for his niece. She was glad that he was paying some attention to her, and only wanted what was best. _But I fear in trouble is where she needs to be, for her to truly find herself._

"The only way to counter loneliness is friendship and love. Darkness will flee from those emotions when they are strong, therefore strengthening the good in that person. Everyone needs it, I know it has saved my life plenty of times, probably Hay Lin's too. Its the most important aspect of light. Those who do not know or cannot accept these emotions, will either live in darkness or fall to it. That is the biggest difference between good and evil." She paused for a moment and Jackie was curious as to what she was talking about, since she seemed much more serious then he was when he brought up the topic, and what did good and evil have to do with Jade? "I had a friend once who didn't know the difference," Yan Lin continued. "and her actions caused all of us great misery and she ended up forever alone. I do not wish for Jade to be like her." Yan Lin said with a painful expression. "That is also the reason I wanted you to bring me here." Jackie could tell that it was hard on her, and was touched by her concern for Jade, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. Maybe Jade was starting to get to him. But he didn't ask anymore questions, he assumed that she was hear to visit her friends grave, now that he thought about it, because of the story and that there was a bouquet of flowers in the back seat.

He let her go up on her own when they got to the trail. He figured she would want to be alone. He waited for at least 1 hour, and was getting pretty worried until she finally came back down, with a young boy, that had a strange looking sack with him. The boy put his sack in the trunk and got into the back of the car. He seemed to be freezing, why hadn't he worn a thicker coat? And was that a sword at his side? Yan Lin could tell that he had questions so she explained.

"This boys name is Caleb, and was also paying his respects to my old friend. He is a stubborn boy and didn't bring his coat cause he thought he could handle it. Do you mind him coming back home with us?" Jackie could tell the boy was happy to have heat in the car, but also seemed a little distracted.

"Umm sure, I don't mind, but why isn't he in school with Jade and Hay Lin?" He seemed concerned with the boys appearance, both the sudden one and his clothes which did not look typical for the kids around here. "ooohh and what's that smell?" He started smelling something putrid.

"Um, sorry, that's my bag, I put it in the trunk but the smell can linger for a while. I'm only not in school cause of where I'm from. I go back and forth between... towns a lot so I am, what do you call it? Home schooled?" He seemed to be asking Yan Lin. She simply smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah so I bunk in the basement at the Silver Dragon whenever I'm in 'town'." Jackie still thought it was strange, but it would explain why Jade wasn't allowed to stay in the basement.

"But what do you do? And why do you sleep at the restaurant?" His questions seemed to anger Caleb.

"Listen, I dont ask a lot of questions about you, so I don't have to answer any of them from you, got it! My business is my business." Caleb exclaimed irritably. He looked like he was ready to hit someone. Yan Lin sighed.

"Caleb, don't be rude, he was just wondering cause his family is staying up stairs, they are close family friends of ours, so be nice to them." She scolded. He seemed surprised, but then just mumbled something about earthlings and stared out the window the rest of the way home. Jackie didn't dare ask another question, in fear that the boy would actually _try_ to hit him while he was driving. But he still had this very strange sense that everything about this boy and his story was very off.

**Ok, so I will be splitting this episode into three parts. Part 1: trip to mt. Thanose, Part 2: Jades first day, part 3: kandracar and taranee. not sure on spelling and titles yet, but for sure 1 and 2. **

**So, what do you all think about the story so far? I love hearing all of your thoughts!**


	3. K is for Kandracar: Jades first day

**Yes it has been a long time, but I have been busy working multiple jobs. Now I finally had a little down time to write this up. So please enjoy Jades first day at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas.**

_K is for Kandracar: Jades first day_

_"Come to me child, I will give you strength through the darkness. Cast away all of your fears and come." The deep voice would call to her from all around, like it always did._

_She wanted to go to it, she knew the voice, but she was scared. She was scared that if she stepped out of the circle of light that she was in, she would get lost in the darkness, or worse, fall off a cliff or something. "Come to me," the voice kept beckoning like sweet honey. _

_"I wish I could, but where are you?" She was scared of getting lost and not being able to find her way back. As if granting her wish, a shadow suddenly started to stretch towards her in her circle of light. It extended an inviting hand for her to take. She was filled with overwhelming joy and a sense of power when she reached toward the outstretched hand. It felt so familiar, like she had found a way home. _

_"Come to me child, I will give you strength through the darkness. Cast away all of your fears and come." The voice repeated, and she knew the voice, she trusted the voice, it would never betray her. All she wanted was to join it. She reached for the shadow filled with excitement, b__ut she hesitated suddenly, having a flash of a familiar face pass her eyes. Uncle Jackie's face, one of the few times he had been proud of her. She pulled away quickly, retreating to her original spot in the middle of the circle. _

_"I... I can't. If I do, Jackie might never be able to find me again. I don't want to disappoint him." Like she always did. Hot tears threatened to fall, she could feel the cold setting in now. The voice was calm, even comforting. _

_"But why are you afraid of his disappointment? Why should you care what others think of you if caring is what is causing you pain? why not just be who you are?" He asked her. She thought it was a stupid question, but when she thought about it, it really didn't make sense. But Jackie always cared about what others think, and he was awesome. But she..._

_"I can't, because when I am, I get into trouble, and when I try to help, everyone gets mad at me and I get scolded like a child for it." When she said it out loud it didn't make sense. The voice confirmed that._

_"That sounds like a pretty messed up picture, my dear. Why do you want to hold back because of them? Why do you try to be what they expect when its not who you are? I thought you were supposed to be true to yourself."_

_"I am true to myself! I am supposed to do what im told, I..I..." She was struggling with her side of the argument. She never did what she was told._

_"But what you are expected to do is what you don't want to do. And what are you expected to do? What do you have to do to keep others from getting angry at you?"_

_"Nothing," she let the tears fall now. "I can't do anything. They don't want me to, cause even when I do something and it turns out fine,"_

_"you always disappoint him anyways. No matter what you do." He finished the thought for her. "so I ask again, why should you care if that is what is causing you pain? Why shouldn't you let out your full self and be free? why must you hide in the light and torment yourself with trying to be what you are not? You are trying to keep them happy... but what good does it do you?" she was on her knees sobbing now, she knew what he said was true. She could never satisfy them, not without being someone she wasn't. "Let your power free, and let yourself be happy. Be who you are destined to be and they will never be able to hurt you again!" His voice beckoned, sending icy excitement into her very core. She saw shadowy hands of several different kinds come from all directions, all reaching for her, but none quite close enough. Part of her wanted to get as far away from them as possible, but another more powerful force within her wanted desperately to take hold of them and go to the voice.__ But something was off._

_"Wait, what will happen to them? What do you mean they will never be able to hurt me again?!" she yelled, but then the hands started to touch her and she could feel the sweet cool power they offered her, and the voice turned into a thunderous sound coming from all around the abyss. _

_"Come to me dear, I will give you strength through the darkness. Cast away all of your fears and come." _

***beep*beep*beep***

She woke up with a start, she always did. Even when she wasn't hearing the automatic alarm clock built into the agent headphones. She was shaky, like always, and her body was soaked in sweat. Hay Lin was already out of the shower and picking out an outfit for school, just like they agreed. Hay Lin would get up first, so they stayed out of each others way. "Oh, good, your awake. I was getting a little worried when you started crying." Hay Lin stated which Jade obviously wanted to retort and deny that she had been crying, but she figured that was pointless cause she probably was. She always did. She just got up shakily and ignored Hay Lins 'want to talk about it?' look and went to the shower. What bothered her was that the dream kept getting more vivid, more real. She showered and tried to put it out of her mind for now.

_' I need to be on my A game today, I don't want to get the same looks I do at my other school, hmmmmm, I've been doing pretty good at not letting airhead know about the secret stuff me and Jackie do (Jackie said it was important that I not make a name for us here so I have to keep our secrets, well, secrets.) and with her constant " wanting to be buddies" speeches, well I'm glad to not share. So since I've been doing pretty good here, and her and her friends haven't given me any freak looks, maybe I should just not talk about it, and see what kinda people the normal me attracts. ( Probably boring ones, but its worth a shot.)_

**Yeah, the dream was supposed to be a lot longer, but I didn't save it cause I was so into it and my computer started to act up and then I couldn't save it and had to crash the computer, so I had to re-write the entire thing. oh trust me I was seathing pissed. Took 3 hours to write it, then I had to re-write it in less then two hours before work, otherwise I would risk forgetting half of its glory. Yeah, I was not happy. I had to condence it a lot.**

**Anyhow, now that I have vented, I finally got it as much as I could remember from before, so at least the main concept is still there.**

_**OOHHH nooooo... this chapter isn't done yet! So don't even think about changing the page yet! **_

The walk to school had been painfully quite. Neither girl said a word the entire time. They got to the school and saw the brainiac girl getting out of her mothers car, was she blushing? She seemed to be waving at someone when these jerks knocked her to the ground and stole her glasses. Jade saw the pointy haired jerk take them, but didn't say anything. The guy that helped her seemed to like her, and it seemed to be a mutual feeling. Jade silently gagged at the sight and Haylin silently sighed with glee at the romance.

They split ways when Jade said she didn't need help finding her classes. She was only in the year below Haylin, but she had never been in a school this big before. She was looking for her first class when a teacher found her wandering and gave her directions. It was History, and they had started out with a topic about an ancient war in Asia. It was actually surprisingly interesting and Jade didn't feel like zoning out for once. The first paper they did to review was actually a little challenging, but she figured it out and when they traded papers to grade, she got all of it right accept one. She felt pretty proud of herself. Then he assigned an essay to be done by Wednesday, which was three days from now, and that deflated her a little bit. She didn't know the first thing about writing an essay. She had gone up to the teacher and explained that her school never got into this kind of essay stuff, and he understood that the teaching criliqulium was different. So he assigned her to a partner to help catch her up to this schools system.

The guy he put her with was short, but had glasses and a shortish haircut so he looked a little older. His hair was a light blueish grey, and he had a bit of a baby face. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a surfing symbol on it. Jade smiled at that, at least he liked something fun. His pants were khakis but he made it look cool with his sandals. Mr. Collins told him what he wanted him to do and he smiled and nodded yes. Jade brought another chair over and was expecting him to start off with a lecture about English stuff, but instead got an invitation.

"Hi my name is Wessly, I know your new and I understand this is going to be a difficult assignment because you don't know too much about this level of work, but I think I can teach you two months of English classes in three days time, that is, if you feel you are up for it. We could meet in the library after school and ill bring my old materials and worksheets so you can use them as examples. And if you need help with anything else, like math or science I can help you out with that too." She was dumbfounded, she just met the guy and he was already treating her like she didn't know anything.

"Listen," she said in a hushed tone, "don't think just because I am not from here that it gives you the right to treat me like i'm stupid! I can catch up just fine on my own ok." She glared at him. She hatted school, even if her first class seemed ok. And this kid seemed like he was just going to be like every boy she knew, treating her like she was stupid and didn't know anything. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked a little.

"Oh, so you think you can catch up to algebra when you haven't even taken pre-algebra yet? Tell me what is the quadratic formula and what is it used for? And what is the meaning of biology? And what are the 50 states and their capitals? Do you even know what an adverb is?" He ended his little quiz with a challenging look, like he was daring her to prove him wrong. She was offended, and tried to answer the questions but was fumbling dramatically and clearly was outmatched. Finally she sighed in frustration, knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it. He could see that he angered her, but he didn't want her to back out.

"Listen, i'm probably coming off way too strong, but I just wanted to make a point. Clearly the school you were going to was treating you like children when you were only a sixth grader... and not excelling like they should have been, so now your a seventh grader in a different school and have no idea what to do. Personally, I think that even when you go back home, you should switch schools. Its just a suggestion. Anyhow, maybe staying here might help you get further faster in education then the other place. As for the tutoring, I'm happy to do it, but only if you are ready to work hard. It's not going to be easy to catch up with all that you've missed. Are you sure you're ready for tonight? I mean I won't go through everything in one day, its going to take a few weeks to really catch you up, but you have to be willing to challenge yourself, or else its all for nothing. I'm not going to waste my time with someone who isn't worth it."

She was shocked that he had the audacity to criticize her when she had just met him. He was clearly one of the smartest students in the grade, which Mr. Collins had told her, but she didn't expect him to be sooo... well straight forward with everything. But she didn't appreciate being told she had alot of catching up to do, like she was staying here for a longer time then a few months. He was staring at her, waiting for her answer, but he didn't seem to be taunting her with his gaze like most boys in her old school. He seemed to be expecting a serious answer from her. _Maybe he's not like the others. Well I need to catch up anyways, and i'm not about to back down from him now. _

"Fine, tonight at the library it is. But I warn you, bring your A game, cuz i'm bringing mine." She told him in all seriousness, and he smiled liking the challenging look she gave him. The bell rung and Jade was out the door, but Wessly was still thinking about their conversation. '_H__uh, this might actually be fun if she is as serious about learning as she is competitive. Well then Jade, I will see you tonight, so you'd better be ready._

Her next class was math, and boy did she learn what Wessly had meant by missing alot. She had no idea what she was doing or what the teacher was saying. The same conversation went on between her and the math teacher as the one with the history teacher. When she mentioned Wessly's name Jade almost smacked someone. '_Really! Is he like the lord of the 7th grade class or something! _She just sat back down with a bunch of papers the teacher had gathered for her to help her catch up.

But in her next class she wasn't the only kid who was new. A girl a little taller then Jade was introduced with her. She had short straight black hair and was wearing a purple blouse and dark purple skirt. _Jeez, what a teachers pet. _Was all Jade had time to think about before the same questions were asked to her about where she was from and why she was here. The other girl payed no attention to Jade, which she was kinda thankful for. She didn't know why, but she got a dark vibe from her.

After the teacher was done with the lesson of why reptiles shed, she found both herself and the new girl asking for help from the teacher for the review sheet that was handed out in the beginning of class. It was an almost identical conversation to the ones she had before, except now there were two of them. The teacher had simple stated that the other girl should also study with Jade and Wessly. Jade straightened up a little at that. She wasn't really looking forward to tonight's intense study session, but she really didn't want to share her humiliation with another girl so that she could go gossip about it with whoever she had become friends with. Though the other girl didn't really like the idea either, but it was evidently settled, because they had already called Wessly from his group in the back, and told him. He smirked that smirk and said of course he could handle it, and looked at Jade with that challenging gaze, making her stomach burn with determination to wipe that smirk right off that smug face.

**-Lunch-**

At lunch even after Haylin's instants, Jade sat by herself. She didn't want to be associated with those girls anymore then she already was. She had already planned on it, and was expecting to have a lonely lunch, like always. Until she notice the other new girl having problems getting her lunch. She seemed to be not sure with how to use a tray or know how to grab her silverware or how to pay for lunch. Jade felt bad for her, thinking about how she had the same problem when she first came to america. She went up and took her by the arm to the end of the line and helped walk her through how to get lunch without making a scene. She paid for her and the girl just followed Jade back to her table. She didn't say anything for a while so Jade made the first move.

"Well, I guess your welcome." She said nonchalantly.

"I never said thank you." The other girl seeming to be overly interested with staring at another table.

"Look, I know we just met, and I don't expect you to act like you care, but i went through the same thing when i first came to my old school. It takes a little getting use to. Even this school isn't what i thought it would be, it just takes time to adjust." Jade new the other girl clearly didn't care, and that she didn't either when Will said the same thing to her a few weeks ago, but for some reason she wanted to help her feel more comfortable. Probably because she had something in common with her.

"Why did you help me?" the other girl suddenly said, now scowling at Jade. It caught her off guard so she swallowed a little too soon, almost choking on her spaghetti.

"Ummm, I don't know, maybe because you were trying to pay for the food with coins from the middle ages and didn't know what spaghetti was."

"I know that, but I mean why would you help a complete stranger?" She asked the question with a little less glare and a little more curiosity.

"Well, its the right thing to do I guess. I mean, I would've liked someone to have helped me to understand how things worked in my old school when I first transferred there, but I didn't. I guess I just didn't want to sit back and watch like everyone else did back then." Jade looked down at her food. The other girl, much to her surprise, actually told her thank you. But was still looking at another table. When lunch was almost over, she actually stopped Jade on the way to their next class, which they apparently shared too, and asked her, "Would you consider the people at your old school bad people because they didn't help you?"

"Well, not really. I mean there were alot of people who were mean to me, but it's just because they like to make a fool of me and laugh at my stories."

"Stories? Like what?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Jade hadn't meant to mention that, and she thought she was doing so well on her first day too.

"Ummm... never mind. They aren't important. Anyways, are you ready for our 'study session of doom' tonight? Its probably going to be supper boring, so bring your Ipod." She was teasing, but the other girl clearly didn't know what she was talking about. "Whats a study session and an 'IPod'?" Jade was surprised to here her say that. Where was this girl from again... oh yeah the Mediterranean.

"Wow, you aren't kidding with not knowing anything about this place huh." Jade stated without really answering the questions before they sat down for their next class: Art. The same scenario went down for this class too, except Jade actually knew a little more in this one so she helped the other girl, who this time she actually payed attention to the name when the teacher said it. Jade helped Mykayla with everything she knew how to do.

After they finished the assignment together, she asked her a question that was kinda bothering her.

"Sooo, Mykayla, what did you do at your old school?" Jade was honestly curious. Mykayla didn't really seem to know how to answer.

"I was ummm... home schooled. I never been with so many kids my own age in one place before without a slash around." She didn't seem to want to answer the question that was obviously on Jades lips so she continued quickly, "living conditions aren't as nice as this. I don't even know what an 'IPod is, let alone most of the other things around this place."

"So, how about I help you then," she raised a eyebrow with a clear expression of 'you need a tutor and you think you can help me?' on her face. "Hey, I may not know about the textbook stuff, but I know how to blend in in this kind of society. I can get you started on making new friends and fitting in with these guys. What do you say?" Mykayla simply laughed, though Jade didn't understand what was so funny.

"Excuse my behavior, but you don't seem to have any friends either... how do you expect to teach me to fit in when you can't seem to yourself? Its a little contradicting isn't it?" Jade surprised her by laughing too.

"Yeah I guess it it. But I still know alot more then you do, and it might help us both learn a thing or two to check the place out a little more."

"You mean like a ...ummm shopping trip?" She seemed to have to hunt for the word, but that just made Jade smile, she might actually have fun with this.

"Yeah, that's perfect. But it wont be shopping, considering neither of us would have money, but we can just hang out and walk around town before having to be cramped into textbooks with all night." Jade didn't actually want to shop, but was already thinking about asking Jackie for some money to go to the arcade, or at least help get this girl some cooler clothes.

"I guess that's true. Alright, do you want to head out right after school?" Mykayla asked. Jade agreed as long as they could stop by the Silver Dragon first to get some money and permission from her Uncle Jackie first.

The next class Jade had with both Wessly and Mykayla again, but this time her and Mykayla sat next to each other and tossed irritated glances at Wessly when the same conversation repeated itself with the teacher about catching up on English.

They agreed to walk with the others so they could both not get lost on the way to the Silver Dragon. Mykayla seemed perfectly fine with it, though it irritated Jade to have to depend on Haylin and her friends. When they were leaving the school grounds she noticed that the dark skinned one wasn't with them. Then a van from the Silver Dragon pulled up with Yan Lin driving, and Jackie in the passenger seat, looking terrified.

_"_Did someone order take out?" The funny Scottish girl asked.

"I think we are the take out." Stated Will, all of them smiling at the statement.

Jackie got out looking relieved to have solid ground. Once the girls left with Yan Lin he walked up to Jade and explained that he needed her to come to his Karate class with him because the restaurant would be extra busy tonight. Jade told him about her and Mykayla's plans, and he said ok as long as she had her cell phone on her. He was just happy she had a couple of kids her age being friendly with her so she could stay out of trouble, hopefully. And also keep her out of Haylin's and her friends business too.

**Oh Jackie, it will only get worse from here. Guess who the new girl is! I will be making some more alterations as the chapters go on, minor ones but they are needed to fit my diabolic plans for theses unsuspecting universes. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading. :)**


	4. K is for Kandracar: Secrets

**OK so brace yourselves, this is a very long one. Well at least for my standards it is just over 4,ooo words, and that's without the extra stuff that I took out. I've been working on this one for an entire week, which is really long for me to be working on a single chapter of anything, so I hope that you all enjoy my new material! And make sure to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: You know both of these shows would still be going if I was in charge.**

_K is for Kandracar (hahaha not really): Secrets_

Caleb, you could have tried to be more respectful. I know you are stressed due to the situation, but you need to keep it low key. We will get Elyon free. But we also need to remember to be curtious to others and their kindness." Yan Lin chastised Caleb once they were home and away from Jackie and in the basement.

"I know, and I'm sorry really. I didn't know he was important." Yan lin gave him another look and he quickly went on, " I mean I guess the situations just getting to me and I forgot my manners." She was more satisfied with that answer.

"Well you better get use to him being around and his family. Also you need to be especially careful around his niece, Jade. She is very good at getting herself into trouble and I believe she already suspects us of hiding something. She should not get involved in our affairs just yet. It is much too soon. But I still want you to be nice to her even if she annoys you. Make sure you don't push her away too much." Caleb looked a little confused.

"But why do I need to be extra nice and friendly? Is she going to be important to us later on or something?" He knew the previous air guardian had her reasons to stay secretive, but he clearly needed to know more due to having to be around them more now.

"Huhhhhh... I guess you do need to know a little more. Jade is special, but she doesn't realize it quite yet. And she has had troubles making friends. She also can get herself into magical trouble too. But you must do you best to be kind to her because I know the longer they are here the more likely she is to get involved with the guardians. But when she does, she needs to know that they are the good guys and that she can trust them. Otherwise, she might fall into the wrong hands." Yan Lin honestly hoped to keep Jade a secret from her old friend. If Narrissa were to find out about Jade...

"But, there is something else isn't there? Is she powerful or something? Is that the reason its so important to keep her safe?" Caleb knew there was a detail missing in Yan Lins explanation. She wouldn't make a big deal of it otherwise.

"Yes." Yan Lin looked the young leader straight in the eyes as she answered. "She has a dormant potential that scares even Japanese Demons. She could be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. She may even be more powerful then Elyon." She let that hang in the air for a moment. "The point is Caleb, is that she needs to know she can trust the guardians and their associates. Elyon didn't and you know what happened with that. You need to be kind to Jade, even if she pries or gets annoying. Your kindness just might save her life." Caleb had to sit down for a while after that. He couldn't believe it. But he wouldn't deny it because he remembered what happened with Elyon, and even now there was nothing he could do to help her other then get the info to the guardians. This was a side mission for Caleb, and after some thought he made sure to remember to do well in it.

After that chat Yan Lin told Jackie she was going to go and deliver some take out, but he asked if she could drop him off at the gym for his karate lessons while she was out. She told him the closest she could go without going out of her way was the school, which was fine with him since it was letting out and he wanted to talk to Jade anyways. He kinda wondered what that boy from earlier was doing in the back. She said he was helping her. But he soon forgot about that ounce she started to drive, and boy did he regret getting into that vehicle with her behind the wheel.

After she made a few stops and Caleb delivered them to the door to some women delight, they finally reached the school and Jackie got out, thankful for the ground to stop moving. He was curious as to why Hay lins friends all got into the back of the truck, but honestly he felt bad for them more then anything after what he just went through. Yan Lin drove off after a few minitues and he didn't hear screaming so he figured everything was fine. He talked to Jade and her new friend and was glad to see that she made a new friend. He gave her some money and headed off to the gym. The rest of the day played out normal for him and after the lessons he drank some tea with Uncle and Yan Lin (who got home awfully late to Jackie's surprise) and waited for Jade to get home.

**~Now its time to back up and see what Jades day was like after leaving school~**

**Jade and Mykayla shopping before study session happens right before the time that Tarranee is at the club with Nigel. The studying is during and somewhat afterwords. **

Jade is shocked, truly shocked. Her and Mykayla had only been on the shopping strip for an hour and she was already having more fun then she ever had with another kid before. Mykayla was actually kinda cool to hang with, she talked a little funny sometimes but usually when she was confused or comparing something to back home. Though sometimes she was a little mean and scoffed at things all the time at first, but after the first 20 minutes of walking she kinda opened up more and stopped being so cynical about everything. Her life was interesting to listen about... she talked about everything like it was in the mid-evil era and Jade found it absolutely fascinating.

She didn't do all the talking though. She would ask Jade questions about herself and Jade found it was easier to talk when she was asked rather then just blurting things out at random to impress people. And Mykayla was a good listener too. Jade didn't talk about the ninja stuff, which was actually kinda easy to do because she asked home questions instead of current ones. She did ask about her Uncle Jackie and what he did, but she only told about the museum and karate stuff, which Mykayla seemed to think was actually interesting. Jade told her about the one time that they were on an archeological dig and a statue came to life and went after some girl and her family during their school play,(leaving out the part where Jackie was split into good and bad personalities with the tiger talisman) and she didn't find it unbelievable at all. She didn't even seem shocked about it. That made Jade a lot more comfortable around her, knowing that she didn't have to hide all of her cool adventures, but she would just have to leave certain details out.

Mykayla decided she could loosen up with her own secrets a little too after she heard that story and knew that Jade did in fact believe in magic and that unusual things were in this world.

"Where I come from mystical things are all around. What is considered folklore here is real and we even have people who arn't quite 'human' who live amongst us." Jade seemed fascinated by this and wanted to know what kinda of creatures she lived with. She figured it couldn't do any harm seeing as she wasn't very good friends with the air guardian by the sound of it, so she probably wouldn't tell her anything. "Well some people are born with scales that grow all over their bodies, we call them Drakes. Those same people can also be different colors and sizes too, I know of one who is blue and looks like an ogre from your books. And then there are some that can look human, but are actually capable or turning into other creatures like snakes and spiders, we call them shape shifters." Jade was in awe. She never would have imagined that the new girl, who she totally took a chance with after they were kinda pushed together anyways, would be the exact kinda person she could relate to and actually like to be around. Jade knew the world was full of strange things that were kept hidden very well, ( like section 13) so she thought it was cool to know about some more hidden cultures that the world was hiding.

Mykayla actually felt comfortable. She honestly couldn't believe she was being so open and girly. She never experienced this before other then with Elyon, but that was just a ruse. She was genuinely having a good time with another girl her own age. She wondered for a moment how Jade would react if she ever found out she was a big nasty spider. She wasn't going to tell her, but she never knew what could happen, especially since Jade is living with the air guardian. Honestly, 'Mykayla' wasn't looking forward to not being able to see Jade again. In the past three hours they had really gotten close, well closer then she had ever been with anyone other then Cedric. She would be truly sad when her mission from Nerrisa was over and she could no longer pretend to be a normal girl. This was fun. But she knew it would be one of the only times and she shouldn't get used to it. She twirled the trinket Jade had got her between her fingers as they talked. It was a little thing called a key chain and it had a molded rock that was smooth and had symbols on the side. Jade had told her it meant 'friendship' in Chinese, and she trusted that that's what it meant since Jade was allowed to carve it herself before purchasing it. She would make sure to keep it in good condition as to remember this time.

**~Study time~**

Pretty soon it was time to head over to the library, which neither of them were looking forward to. When they got there though it was almost closing time... Jade checked her watch to make sure they were there at the right time, and when they asked a front desk lady she responded, "OHHH you must be Wessly's friends here for the study group! Its no problem, the library is closing. I sure hope you girls have fun! Go ahead and use whatever you need. Wessly is on the second floor setting up for you in the study room. There are snacks and drinks in the mini-kitchen if you need anything. I'm heading out but you three have fun alright!" The girls were kinda confused but followed her directions to Wessly. He was shocked to see them two minutes early.

"Wow, and here I thought you were a procrastinator. Well I guess that's a good sign that we should have a easy moving night then." Jade was going to say something but bit it back and decided to just take the compliment. She really started to like Mykayla so she didn't want to loose her cool with him just yet. Now that she had been talking to Mykayla for a while she had a better feel for her own academic level and could tell that it was worse then hers. Mykayla had to explain to Wessly that she didn't ever really go to school before moving here, so she really didn't know anything. He said it was fine and that she could just pick up when he went over the basics with Jade.

Jade was dying to know and after the library had been empty for 10 minutes couldn't help but finally ask. "Hey, how come we can be here after hours? And why is no one around to keep an eye on us? And what was that lady at the desk talking about snacks for?" Wessly was expecting Jade to ask these things and was ready with the answers.

"That lady was my mom. My parents own the local library. My dad is in the office doing stuff till late tonight so we aren't truly alone, but he trusts us not to wreck the place so he'll leave us be for the most part. Its kinda nice having the library to ourselves cause we can be as loud as we want and not have to worry about disturbing anyone, or anyone disturbing us. So lets get to some of the basics of math shall we..." after that everything was all business. Mykayla practiced slower then Jade, and Jade helped her too, but Wessly's attention was mostly on Jade for the more advanced stuff that she need to catch up on.

He figured he would just give Mykayla textbook stuff for now and let Jade catch her up so Jade could have the review before he made it more complicated to meet their schools standards. He found that Jade picked up remarkably fast. He didn't need to explain anything more then once for her to catch on and be able to understand things. At this rate it would be only one more long night like this and she would be almost as smart as him. Well, maybe that was giving her too much credit, but she might not be too far off. Mykayla was another story all together seeing as she even struggled to read English as it was. He knew he would need to spend much more time with her to get her caught up.

While Mykayla was doing some practice stuff Wessly and Jade went to the kitchen to get some snacks. They were talking math when they heard his dad mumbling on the phone in his office while they passed it. It didn't sound very good and Jade noticed Wessly's face grimace some. He noticed her questioning look so he answered her once they got to the kitchen where his dad couldn't possibly hear them.

"Heh, guess you know I'm not all that now. My parents have been having some problems with the government about keeping our extra cirlicluims at the library going. Its been a pain because everyone enjoys them so much but no one seems willing to donate much extra to help keep them going. I honestly don't get it, but I guess this town is just too caught up in its own problems to really care about extra education anymore." He seemed sad and kinda angry.

"Wait... what are extra cirliculims at libraries?" Jade felt a need to know, but she didn't expect the straight out rudeness he replied with.

"Wow, your old town really didn't have much did it? What did you do in your spare time if you didn't go around and hang at places with your friends like at the library and stuff? Or did you not have anyone to inform you of how small your world was?" Wessly said with that snark in his voice that made Jade remember that he was still just a stupid boy like all the rest.

"Hey I don't have a small world. I can even bet you my world is bigger then you could even imagine without blowing a brain circuit!" She pointed at him, but he seemed unfazed.

"Oh really? And what did you do in your spare time then? What were your hobbies other then being super bored in class, which you must have been, and helping your Uncle?" He seemed to be taunting her, but he actually did want to know, for more reasons then one.

"I did lots of cool stuff like!...III...ummm... I helped... my Uncle... and errrr... OH and I helped my other Uncle too with some of his Archeological work too. That's actually put in museums and stuff." She almost messed up for a second due to her being enraged, but she caught herself pretty quickly. And she wasn't even lying.

"Oh and that's sooo fun. I bet you've never been out before have you? Like with a group of kids your own age." He wasn't letting up on her. "Was it because you got mad so easily or was it because you couldn't be trusted to be unsupervised?" He was only saying that because they seemed to treat her like she was a little kid when she wasn't, but he regretted it when he saw her expression turn from angry and red to hurt and pale, like she just saw something horrifying. He did a double take on what he said and realized it really was a little overboard. _Why had I said it like that?_ He tried to comfort her after he realized this but she pulled away, now regaining her anger.

"YOU don't know anything! What my Uncle Jackie does helps more people then you can... AGGhhhh! He's cooler then you will ever know and he does more good then...You know what never mind! Just know that I help him do amazing things that help other people, and that's more then you'll ever do keeping yourself read up about how to torcher new girls!" She thought she had him since she was being a bit of an emotional wreck due to him bringing up bad memories of her nightmares, but she was caught off guard when he started cracking up. He was actually starting to cry he laughed so hard. She calmed down some while trying to figure this kid out. He makes her soo mad and then starts laughing and usually that infuriated her even more but his laugh was different then the others. He wasn't laughing at her for being red in the face, he was laughing like she told a funny joke that he honestly enjoyed.

When he was done with his fit of laughter and was able to speak properly again, he almost cracked up again due to the look Jade was giving him. It was actually quite adorable, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. He finally cleared his throat and talked like a normal person.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to be so insensitive towards you, or mean actually; and I will admit that that was rather rude of me to go that far on an assumption and to voice it without real reason,but I was only really meaning that its not fair that you seemed to had to live such a closed up life due to them seeing you as a child when you are clearly much smarter then the other kids you were stuck with. But I can see now that they were probably just looking at how quick tempered you are, and that is probably the reason they keep thinking that way. Other then that I really don't get why they don't recognize your talent. I mean your getting this stuff really quickly and I can see that you are a very quick study. And the fact that they let you help your uncle on important stuff proves that they can see something in you or else there is no way they would let you even get close to stuff that is that meaningful." She seemed calm now so he decided to keep it that way before he got to far from the original topic.

"Anyhow, to answer your original question, the library will host different kind of events like chili tasting, book reading contests, and more. But we have a special budget for classes for people to take too like knitting, sewing, paper cutting (scrap-booking), different computer classes, and tones of special kids stuff and goes on year round. They are really cool and fun too and I sometimes get to help out with some of them." He seemed quite happy when he thought about them, Jade kinda wanted to take one to see what it was like. When she thought about it it would make sense as to why he was so upset about not being able to do it anymore. At Jades unusual silence he continued.

"You really should get out more. And don't start feeling sorry for me now, we've still got a lot to do and my problems won't get in the way of you getting yours done." He smirked that smirk that made Jade frustrated with him all over again. Just when she was starting to feel sorry for the guy too. She took the last cracker pack from his hand and marched off. He continued to smirk at her until she turned the corner, then his face fell and once he was sure she was out of ear shot he went over and picked up the paper he had printed off earlier before the girls had arrived.

He looked at it with so much intensity he could have burned a hole through it. It was an article of a strange siting he remembered seeing on the news a couple of weeks ago about a giant floating red head and a Chinese man and what looked like an Irish man fighting for something strange looking. They had destroyed the local pottery shop in Faden Hills but the authorities couldn't get clear descriptions or pictures of the people and it sounded like a bunch of fiction from those who gave exact reports, so they ignored it, but not before it went on the local news as a joke.

The reason he was looking into himself, and was looking even deeper into it, was simple. He blew up the article to get as big as a picture as he could get without pixelizing it and printed it so he could keep it with him to study better, but he was pretty sure of what he could see. A red demon head, possibly floating, and a few feet behind it, a small girl with short black hair and an orange hoodie on. He took another look at the door way before whispering to himself, "Jade, why do I feel I have to know more? What is it about you that gives me the feeling that your right and you are involved in more then I can imagine? Humph... no matter, I know your defiantly hiding something now, and I'm going to figure out what."

**Now before anyone bites my head off I know Miranda was a little out of character, but I needed it to move a little fast with them so that's what I did. Oppps sorry, did some of you not figure out it was her yet? Well surprise! Now you know! I do have a reason for why she isn't were she was in the show right now, and I will reveal it eventually. But I really wanted her to meet Jade and start in on that so I won't let you know yet :) Anyhow I had a tough time with the Wessly thing, especially since I had to keep re-writing it and cutting things out to put into later chapters cause it was too soon. So if it doesn't flow quite right let me know. **

**_But PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _ I wish to know if I'm overlooking things or if I'm right on or what I am with this story, especially since this was a long chapter thus it is easier for me to miss things that don't quite add up or fit right. **

**Next up L is for …. well you will find out!**


	5. L is for Longing

**Alright, sorry for the long wait (ok so a whole year wait). I actually had most of this chapter finished other then some editing and some snipping (it had more in it but I decided to snip it out for now and put it in later chapters) and some small additions to make it run smoother. But of course work and whatnot (like launching my professional career) got in the way. Plus I honestly thought I had posted this already due to the fact that I did have most of it typed up already. Whoops. But I got off early from work tonight due to a special event and actually had time to get it ready for posting! I'm really excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: This crossover would have happened if I owned either show. **

_L is for Longing_

After the cram session was over, Wessly had his mom take the girls to the Silver Dragon. Mykayla was confident she could get home from there so she left before Jade went in for some well needed sleep due to the information overload. Before Jade went inside Wessly rolled down his window and told her that he would see her in school tomorrow, and that one more night of studying should be enough for her to catch up, which made her groan, but also kinda excited that the torment would be over in a day and she wouldn't have to be so behind in her classes. He smiled at her and she smiled back and waved.

After she went inside she greeted Jackie and Yan Lin and sat down with them for some tea. After she told how her night had went with the studying she yawned and told them good night and got ready for bed. Though instead of sleeping like she wanted to she just laid there with her earphones on (to block out Hay lin's snoring) and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened that night._ Why did I go off on him? And how did he pick up on so many things without me telling him? How come I almost wanted to cry when he said they didn't trust me? And why am I still thinking when I just want to go to sleep?! _

She was trying to figure this kid out. Then again what more was there to figure out? She was probably just over thinking things... she new about his family now so really there was no mystery... she was just making connections that didn't exist. He was a smart boy, and the first to take her even a bit seriously. So maybe he just picked up on some hints she must have dropped at some point without realizing it, she would just have to deal with his analyzing her constantly. And that stupid smirk.

She decided maybe it was better to switch topics in her brain,before she got herself worked up for nothing.

She had fun with Mykayla, and had learned a lot about her. It was nice to know that Jade herself had some redeeming qualities and could actually be useful in helping her understand how things worked around here. Well in the states that is... she didn't entirely know around this area very well. But she had been here for a few weeks before school started, so she knew the town a little bit. She thought Mykayla was interesting with her life back in the east. It was so cool that she lived with people who were so different from the ones here! It was strange that she didn't have a very noticeable accent... but at least that made it easier for her to understand what she was saying. She wanted to get to know her more. She wanted a friend to talk to, and Mykayla seemed to be open minded about certain things already, it would be cool to see just how much of a relationship she could get before she can trust her with her own secrets.

_Whoa, there's a new line of thought._ Jade had secrets now. She was deciding to not tell anyone about what her and her Uncles' did. It felt weird thinking about it like that. It also felt a little exciting, like having a secret double life no one knew about except the people closest to her. Maybe with time she could have real friends that she can tell everything to and not be judged for. But for now, it seems being quite has kept her just one of the new girls and not ninja girl, which was kinda nice. She's content with that, for now at least.

Hay lin got up to go the the bathroom, and was surprised to see Jade looking at her, meaning she was awake yet. After jumping in fright and silently gasping, she waved and smiled awkwardly. She didn't realize her sleeve came up when doing so and had revealed a couple of decent sized bruises from battling Narrisa at the club earlier, and Jade raised an eyebrow at her in response. Since jade was too tired to take her earphones off she decided not to say anything and she just turned around in her make shift bed and closed her eyes, deciding not to care about what the stupid air head was doing with bruises, though she was kinda curious.

She just wanted to got to sleep.

That was a mistake though. With everything that had happened that day, she forgot about what came when she closed her eyes and let herself connect with the shadow realm.

She woke up with sweat covering her... which wasn't out of the ordinary. She took a deep breath and snuck down stairs to see if she could try to attempt at making herself some tea to calm herself down. She was shaking as she tried to fill the teapot with water... and nearly dropped it when a voice from behind her scared her.

"Drinking too much tea before you go to bed can give you some wicked reflux kido. If you ask me some warm milk might help you more." Yan Lin came into the kitchen and started to grab some milk from one of the fridges. Jade sighed and set down the teapot and walked over to the island table while Yan Lin prepared their drinks.

Jade fiddled with her thumbs a little bit... she was also trying to hide that fact that she was still slightly shaking. Yan Lin took notice.

"You seem to have something very important on your mind." She said as she set Jade's glass in front of her. Jade wouldn't look her in the eye, she just stared at the table and mummered 'not really' though it was.

Yan Lin had kept count of how many times she had caught Jade in the kitchen at night... it was almost every night other then the ones where she didn't wake up. Most of the time she came in and told stories to Jade to help her get her mind off of whatever it was... but she had a bad feeling about this time. Jade was clearly not ok. She could tell the small girl was visibly shaking and her face looked paler then usual, and moist. _ Has something changed?_ Though she never knew what exactly the problem was in the first place... since her talk with Shun she has been keeping a closer eye on how Jade acted when she was up in the middle of the night/ early morning. She seemed to keep a mental barrier up even though she looked exhausted... which was strange since you would figure she has nothing to hide... or at least nothing that Yan Lin doesn't already sort of know about.

Shun has been telling her of their endeavors. And most of all of the recent ones that he wasn't sure of how to deal with until recent. It made her more concerned with how Jade has been holding up with the presence of Lord Tarakudo here on the earth field. It was clear Shun was worried just for her safety in general and of her power... but he didn't know she was having troubles sleeping and now that Yan Lin was aware of current events and how Jade acted when alone... she wasn't so sure Jade was ok. But this morning she was sure. Something is not right. Jade needed to talk to someone. But it was clear she wasn't sure who.

"Jade, *sigh* I know there is something wrong. Your being deeply disturbed by something. Maybe if you talk about it it might be easier to deal with." She placed a wrinkled hand on Jades tiny shaking one and Jade's eyes snapped up to look at hers, full of conflict, and fear.

Jade wasn't sure. Jackie didn't want her talking about their stuff but Yan Lin seemed so cool... but Jackie might scold her. Jade mentally debated whether or not to tell her. After a minute of sitting in silence Jade finally decided to start off with a question.

"D-do you believe in …. magic? Like for real?" Yan Lin could see what she was doing... she wanted to make sure she could trust her, and that she had an open mind. Yan Lin smiled softly.

"Yes, I do. In fact the stories I tell you are 100% true." Jades eyes widened as she thought of all the amazing stories. If they were true then, this hopefully wouldn't be too far fetched for her.

"I've … i've been having nightmares." Jade stated, but Yan Lins face didn't even flinch, so that was probably something she already figured out. "I- in my dreams, since... well" shoot, she couldn't mention the oni... "since a little before we came here." She kept glancing from Yan Lin's face to the cup. Yana could tell this was terribly hard for Jade. It must be something truly uncomfortable to the girl. Finally after a few more minutes of tense silence Jade had taken a deep breath and just threw it all out.

"My uncles deal with artifacts that are magical and we fight bad guys. There has been an old enemy of Jackies that I have a connection to and he has been taunting me in my dreams and something else is behind him that's been freaking me out and then I feel like I can't breathe when he is trying to tell me horrible things about my family and... and... OWWWW!" She looked down at her now bleeding hand.

Both of them were surprised at her strength, she realized she had been crying and horribly shaking again but, she didn't realize she ever had grabbed her cup, let alone break it in her hands. Yan Lin quickly got a cold wash cloth and started cleaning up her hands, trying to get the blood to stop. Then she got the first aid kit out to bandage her hands. Luckily the wounds weren't that bad, though one piece of glass did get stuck in Jades figure. Jade apologized a million times, feeling horrible for what she had done. But mostly still shocked as well.

Yan Lin knew it was time to have a real talk with Jade. Let her know that she was aware of what was happening and that she could help her, but she couldn't if Jade wont tell her everything about her turning bad and about all the current details of her nightmares. They were clearly becoming more severe. And that wasn't a good thing. But she figured the glass was a sign that she wasn't ready to have this conversation this morning. Honestly she was surprised enough that Jade had said anything at all, which was major progress in itself. What Jade needed this morning was to sleep, and if it was nightmares she was worrying about then maybe...

"Its ok little one. They break all the time. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt to badly. You are a tough girl, that was quite a few cuts and you don't seem to be in a lot of pain. But with toughness you must also remember that its ok to show when you are in pain sometimes, that way the ones who care for you will know that you need them.

As for the nightmares, I think I have something in my room that might help you... but I can't move it today. Would you like to sleep in my room and see if it helps keep the nightmares away?" Jade gave her a weird look, but nodded sheepishly. After they had cleaned up the mess of milk,glass, and tiny bit of blood she followed Yan Lin upstairs and into her room. Jade was expecting it to be filled with magical things, but it was just and ordinary looking Chinese styled room. Yan Lin got out a little roll out mat for Jade to sleep on. She asked what the thing was that would help keep out nightmares, but she just said she would tell her if it works. Jade figured if she had magical adventures then she must know what she is doing. She kinda felt relieved that she knew that Yan Lin didn't think she was crazy and actually seemed to want to help her in some way. So she slept on the ground next to the closet. She was still in a little pain from the peroxide that Yan Lin put on her hands, but it wasn't so bad anymore. She still couldn't believe she did that...

Soon enough Jade was fast asleep, and Yan Lin knew she had to talk to Shun sometime soon about this... Jade was in a bad position and it looked like it was only getting worse.

Meanwhile as the night went on with the town sleeping... no one knew about the kidnapping of Matt Olsen.

**~ Next Day~**

Jade woke up in the morning still in Yan Lin's room. She stretched and went to the upstairs bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. It wasn't until Hay lin asked her where she went last night that she remembered what had happened.

"UMMM, I had a bad dream so I went to sleep in your grandma's room." She said as she got dressed and then quickly headed out the door before Hay lin could ask any questions.

Hay lin knew Jade hadn't been sleeping well lately so she guessed it made sense that she would want to sleep in an adults room when having a nightmare. But she couldn't help but shake this strange feeling that she should be asking more. Maybe she was picking up some of Cornilia's bad habits of gossiping. Jade has never seemed to like Hay lin so she doubted she would tell her anything. Besides it was just one bad dream right? Why would she need to be involved?

As they walked to school Hay lin thought about all the knew info she had learned about Narrisa and the guardians. It was a lot to take in. She was thinking about asking the others about a new strategy when she happened to notice Jades hand for the first time.

Jade thought about the voice as she walked to school ten paces behind Hay lin (as always). She knew who it was, but he never seemed to acknowledge her when they did battle... was she going crazy and it was all just in her head? NO. It couldn't be. The power she feels in the dreams, there was no way her mind would be doing those horrible things to mess with her on its own. In her dreams Tarakudo was the voice that was in the shadows still. The sky demon was just more of a decoy(more like an annoyance) it seemed as of late. It was obvious what they wanted, but if that was Tarakudo's intention then why why doesn't he confront her in battle? He almost seems to avoid her... that didn't make any sense though.

"Hey what happened to your hand? Do you want me to change that bandage for you?" Hay lin asked, getting a very annoyed look from Jade. The overly bubbly chinese girl had interrupted a very sensitive thought process and Jade was not to happy about it.

"NO, in fact you can just stop pretending like you care. Unless you want to tell me how you got those bruises on your arms?" Hay lin's eyes widened and she looked hesitant to answer. "I didn't think so. So how about I don't ask about how you got your bruises and you don't ask about how I got my cuts alright?" Jade said bitterly, surprising Hay lin that she even knew about her bruises. The air guardian decided to let it be. Jade had a good point and she really didn't feel like explaining about fighting an evil sorceress/ ex- guardian. The rest of the walk to school was silent.

Wessly acted like nothing had happened. Jade was thankful for that. But he did help Mykayla more then he did Jade now. Some of the stuff in a couple of their classes today was easier on Jade now that she was partially caught up so she said she would try to do the work on her own and Wessly could just check it. He was surprised that she really caught on. Math was the only thing she was a little behind on yet.

He noticed her hands with the bandages on them. He also noticed that one looked like there was a stain trying to come through... like blood maybe. He didn't say anything about them though, not wanting to pry for once. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. Or at the very least he would ask later.

**~ Lunch~**

Jade heard the funny girl from Hay Lin's group of friends on the radio again. Slow music to gag to was right. She kinda liked her style. She defiantly kept things fun when she was on the air.

Jade looked for Mykayla so she could sit with her again. She scanned the tables.

She could see the red head, Will if she remembered right, on her phone. She looked worried. Jade figured it was for good reason. Will seemed ok. Once she had sat down with her while she was waiting for Hay lin and had a small conversation.

_-Start flashback-_

"Soooo, what do you like to do in your spare time? Any hobbies?" Will asked awkwardly. Jade had never really talked to any of them and Will figured since Caleb was being nice even when she was rude for some unknown reason, then why couldn't she?

"Martial arts. Uncle Jackie specializes in it and he is teaching me some things. Its pretty fun. And its cool to kick peoples butts with too." She responded with a small smirk. Will was amused by her answer. She chuckled lightly.

"Well that is certainly true. Its always fun having the advantage. And I guess it is really useful to know. Kinda wish I knew some. It would have certainly helped me a few months ago." Will replied, thinking about how she didn't have her quintessence and all she could do was use her apparent super strength, fly, and transform the girls. If she could actually do hand to hand combat it might have helped a lot.

Jade thought her answer was actually interesting. "What did you do that you would have used martial arts for?" She was curious. Will stuttered a little but replied pretty smoothly. "Well... uh... you see there was this thing at school last year that we did and it would have helped me a lot to not have to be so useless. I couldn't really participate cause I didn't really have the knowledge or skill to do much. It was kind of a bother some, but I mean what could I do? But that's not a problem this year." Will was being partially honest. She thought of another question before she could be asked one. "So how much do you know? Martial arts I mean. Can you show me some moves if we go outside?"

Jade was absolutely shocked and excited that she asked. They went outside and she showed her some of her favorites. Will was quite impressed.

"WOW! You weren't kidding. And Jackie can do more then that? That's cool." Will was awestruck. She was kinda envious too. "So what are the most simplest of moves? I mean ones that I could probably try and not fall on my but." Jade laughed. She showed Will some punches and kicks. Will picked up pretty quick, but still managed to fall on her but with a miss-balanced kick. Jade helped her up and Hay Lin popped her head out of the back door to find them laughing. She smiled but as soon as Jade saw her she stopped her good mood and went back to being rude again.

Will didn't need to be a genius to realize that Jade didn't like Hay lin. She kinda wondered why. Jade seemed pretty cool with the combat stuff... and with the way she joked she could see her and Irma getting along wonderfully. But why not Hay lin? Everyone liked Hay lin.

Jade remarked about how she was an airhead under her breath, and Will couldn't help but think that was kinda funny, seeing as it was her element.

They parted ways and Jade couldn't help but kinda like Will. She wasn't bossy like the blonde seemed to be. And she seemed clumsy but willing to learn which made it fun to show her how to fight a litle. It actually made her kinda proud that she was able to teach someone something and for them to take her seriously, and to top it off even have fun with her.

_-End flash back-_

But right now she looked a little stressed. Jade thought about asking what was wrong, but the other girls were there, so she didn't. She just turned back around in her chair and waited to spot Mykayla.

Once she had finally tore her eyes away from them she actually did find Mykayla waving at her. She smiled and sat with her. After Myakayla sat down across from her they began to eat what passed as lunch here. Jade noticed that she seemed to be staring at the girls again... and she felt inclined to say something this time.

"Those girls are kinda weird." Jade mumbled.

"Why do you say that? Isn't one of them your cousin?" Mykayla asked while sniffing whatever it was on her plate. Jade wasn't sure what it was either so she just ate her apple, hoping at least that was safe.

"She is NOT my cousin." Jade said sternly, and Mykayla got the message. "Anyhow I just think they are kinda weird. They are always talking in the basement and just randomly appearing and disapearing out of nowhere. I know my uncle told me to stay out of their business but I just get the feeling they are hiding something."

Mykayla couldn't believe that Jade had figured them out... almost. She pondered on what she would do if Jade found out the truth about the girls... From what she could tell from their talks since yesterday she figured Jade was hiding some things herself. Maybe they could be of some use to each other.

**~After school at the library~**

He acted like it didn't happen, yet it still bothered him; while looking at the picture and thinking back on the moment her face went pale. _What had come over me? I never act THAT rude. There is just something about her that brought it out in me. And why had I worded my thoughts like that? _He was by himself getting ready for their second session but could not get that part of their conversation out of his head all day. He just kept replaying it in his mind trying to figure out what had come over him to have acted like such a jerk all of the sudden when really he didn't think lowly of her at all.

Plus it was just out of character for him all around even if he really didn't like her. And what bothered him the most was the way she reacted to it. She had looked so hurt, but the paleness was what scared him the most. Even when people are hurt they don't usually pale like that. It almost seemed like she was scared, like he had frightened her somehow.

And then there was his train of thought all together that night.

He had assumed that her family and associates didn't respect her the way they should and that they undermined her, and she never denied it. He's sure she would have corrected him if he had said something totally untrue, but it was illogical.

How on earth would he know such things when he had just met her? There is no way he could have just guessed and been spot on. He stared at the picture like he had been all day. The more he stared at it the more he questioned himself.

He couldn't shake it, he knew her. He wasn't sure why but he defiantly knew her somehow. He wouldn't just say things like that, not unless he was sure of it. And he just fell into a sort of groove with her, he couldn't understand why. He never really spoke to Mykayla because in general he wasn't that good at talking to girls in non-shcool related subjects... so why did he even get to the point of taunting Jade like he had, as if he had known her for a long time? It was really starting to give him a headache at this point. But the feeling just kept pulling at him, nagging him like he was supposed to know what it meant or was just trying to get his attention for some reason. Well one thing was for sure, if tonight was anything like last night then they were in for an interesting night.

**So there you have it! Did you enjoy the new material? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
